


body hair

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese forgot to shave her armpits and feels very self conscious about it, but Carol reassures her that she still loves her the same...





	body hair

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s fair for me to say most of us, if not all, have been through what Therese felt in this one shot...

"I-I look _hideous_ ," Therese wailed, rolling her head from side-to-side as Carol was trying to lift both her arms up on the bed. Tufts of brown hair sprouted underneath Therese's armpits for she had forgotten to shave this morning. Carol smiled and thought Therese was still just as lovely as ever.

"So you forgot to shave this morning, darling. Big deal." Carol leaned down over on top of her and kissed above her right arm, making Therese squirm. "You are just a little more hairy tonight. That doesn’t mean I love you any less..."

"I feel like a chimpanzee," Therese scowled, drawing her arm back down once Carol moved away. She glared up at the ceiling, letting Carol slide herself lower past Therese's belly; head facedown between the girl's bare legs. Therese sighed with her expression softening the moment she felt the cool wetness of Carol's soft, darting tongue poking through. Therese closed her eyes shut and tried to keep her whimpers and moans to a bare minimum, for all the bedroom walls were thin as paper, and the two women just recently got some new neighbors upstairs.

Carol held onto each side of Therese's hips while contiuning to eat her out. Therese cried out softly on the mattress while the blonde's tongue continuously dipped and swirled inside her. Carol gnaw Therese hungrily and rubbed her clitoris with a slender, red polished finger in tiny, constant circles. 

"Ahhh... Ahah!" Therese panted out, pelvis twitching. Her embarrassment over her armpits dissolved and vanished into thin air once she released herself. The older woman kissed her thighs, her abdomen, her belly. She scooted back up to sprinkle more kisses through the open neckline of Therese's starry pajama shirt.

"Carol, I'm awful," Therese cried breathlessly, rolling her head sideways to eye down the crown of the blonde's head. "You shouldn’t even touch me..."

"Mmm," Carol responded between sucking Therese's left nipple with her mouth hovering above her breast. "So go ahead and stop me... I crave you all the time, honey," she spoke in a low, husky voice. With her chin rested up between her girlfriend's breasts, Carol gazed admiringly towards Therese, who smiled, and cradled her hand over Carol's face. Carol leaned up to move closer for another kiss. 

"I love everything about you," she whispered.

Therese gushed over her words, her voice, and then laid herself flat back down.

**xxxx**


End file.
